Pan's Birth
by Dbzultrafan
Summary: *Oneshot* Just a simple story of Pan's birth. Goten's POV


Videl is 9 months pregnant and it looks like my sis in law is gonna pop!Mom is really excited for the baby arriving in such a short is worried/happy for the baby.  
Dad is like my me?I just want this to be over with!I'm sick and tired of everyone being anxious about it.  
Yeah I'm excited,just not psychopath crazy like some people I ,I'm gonna go to Gohan and Videl's house like my Mom and Dad is ,Me,Mom,and Dad are going to my bro's house to check up on Dad knocked on the answered the door."Hey guys!"said all Mom went in front of her."How's the precious little thing in your tummy?!"asked my ...to me...that just sounded a little creepy."Errr...fine?..."replied smiled."GREAT!"she smiled a little she smiles really big,she looks like the friggin' grinch.I stepped forward."Could we go inside?"I asked."Well...DUH!of course you can!"she all went inside."Hey,where's Gohan?!" sighed."You know Gohan... Work,work,work!"Videl shouted then know...I'm starting to think that she doesn't want Gohan to go to work at the stage that she's in.I smiled back and Dad chimed in."Do you know when Gohan is supposed to come back from work?"Dad annoyingly sighed."At 7-8:00!Its like he doesn't have time for his wife!"Mom also chimed in."Don't worry so much Videl!Here!I'll ask Gohan if he wants to come home or not..."said Mom. She went to the house phone and dialed Gohan's phone went in the kitchen to talk to put her arms on her bump and sat down next to me.I felt very awkward."So...Goten...how are you?..."she asked."I'm doing fine..."I looked around the is what I do when I feel really awkward.I heard some yelling.I looked at the kitchen.I think Moms yelling at my brother to come home or something like that.I looked at Videl."How are you feeling?" I smiled."Oh...fine...thanks for asking..."Videl said.I smiled back and looked at the kitchen Mom stopped yelling and came back in the living put the phone back and smiled."He's on his way back home!"She said.I saw Videl sigh of relief."Now I don't have to be worried for the whole entire day!"Videl Mom and Dad all heard a knock on the ran to the door."Hey Gohan!"Mom ran to the door,and the process of doing that,she friggin stepped on my God did it hurt.I made a hurt-like face and held my foot in my ,enough of me,I looked at the doorway."Videl!Are you okay?!My Mom called and told me come back home."Gohan smiled."Yes...I'm fine..."Gohan sighed of relief."Well!Welcome home Gohan!"Videl went on her tippy-toes and kissed him.I chuckled, ,I know she's like..5'1...and he's like...friggin 5'9...but I didn't know it looked THAT ridiculous when you see them to my story..."Come on Gohan!You look stressed!You need to relax!"Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and set him down next to me.I waved to my waved back at smiled." There you go Goh-"Videl's eyes took deep breathes."Gohan!The baby's eyes widened."WHAT!?NOW!?"Videl Mom and Dad looked at each got up."DAD!TELEPORT ALL OF US TO THE HOSPITAL!"Gohan nodded and told us to touch us held Videl by the waist and slowly walked to they got to Dad,He quickly teleported to the hospital in a quick all quickly(or ran)to the front desk."What do you need..."said the sectarian."Yes,we need a room quickly for Son Videl please,she's kinda...havin a baby..."said sectarian eye widened."Did you say...VIDEL?!"Mom nodded."Ok!We'll put her in a SPECIAL room!"I stood there,confused.'Why did this this happen all of the sudden!or,Will I be a good uncle?!'I scratched my looked at me."Is here anything wrong sweetie?!"She asked."No...hehe..."I Mom eyed me suspiciously."OOOOkkkkkk..."She went to ,finally we all start moving to the elevator.  
Gohan got a wheelchair and sat Videl in it and he moved fast to the elevator than yeah,I understand why he is,He's about to be a friggin' Dad for Dende anyways,Dad pressed the buttons fast like you couldn't see his fingers elevator doors and Videl went in first then we went in."Don't worry...k?Its going to be alright..."Said Gohan smiled up at him while taking in deep smiled at the doors to the elevator,and a doctor came over hide behind annoyingly sighed."GOKU!GOOD LORD!YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET S-"Gohan shushed her before she could say"SHOTS!".Yeah,my Dad has a phobia of doctors and...shots.I laughed when I heard that the first time on the so...Mom put her hands up."Sorry!"She gave her a thumbs-up."Is Miss Videl in this crowd?"he doctor nodded."She's in the wheelchair!You can't miss her!"The doctor looked at smiled."Oh!Now I see her!"We all went out of the elevator."Here,let me take over..."The doctor took the wheelchair and went looked back at Gohan with a worried look."LOVE YOU!"Gohan whispered loudly."Love you t-OW!"Videl put her hands on her ,She blew a kiss to Gohan and then we couldn't see her."I think we should follow..."I said all nodded and we all got to the and we waited outside the paced back and forth quickly with a worried look on his face.I we have to wait for a LONG told me the first child is the longest of them said Gohan was painful and it took 4 DAYS!yeah,you heard me right,4 days to come said I wasn't as painful like and I only took 9 ,that's kinda .But I don't care.I looked at the room that Videl was I looked at worried Gohan.I walked up to my brother and put my hand on his shoulder."It's okay bro..."I said as Gohan finally sat down next to Dad."I hope Videl's okay..."Gohan said unsurely.I smiled and he nervously smiled.  
Like about four o'clock in the morning,I heard while I was sleeping,a doctor wake up Gohan to be by Videl's said ok and I heard the door shut.I woke up after that and went to eavesdrop by the door.(A/N:third person point of view)"H-Hey Gohan..."Gohan smiled and walked to Videl."How are you doing..."Gohan asked as he sat on his knees by Videl's bedside."I'm doing fine...ow..."Videl yawned and laid her head on a pillow."This is taking forever...I wish the baby would hurry up..."Videl said nodded and put his head on the looked at Videl."Hey,my mom told me that first borns take the longest."Gohan stated."Yeah...I know genius..."Videl said huffed and turned smiled and grabbed his hand."I was just joking with ya..."Gohan looked at Videl and smiled then locked fingers with his wife.  
(A/N:back to first person view)  
I smiled about what I heard and I quickly walked to mom and dad(who were sleeping)and sat down next to dad.I felt a little sleepy and put my head against the waiting bench and sighed.'This is going take forever.'I thought to ,I heard the ringtone "Trouble Maker" On my phone.'Why would Trunks be calling at four in the morning?!'I pushed accept on put it up to my ear."What do you want Trunks..."  
"Well hello to you...Well,I just want to say,being a brother is tough..."  
"Well...not to me.."  
"Yeah,that's because you don't a crybaby sibling and plus,YOU have been a brother for like thirteen years in your life and I have only been a brother for friggin two days now."  
"Well,I knew that...duh..."  
"So...you're gonna be an UNCLE..."  
"Yeah...and?..."  
"I just wanted to congratulate you...ya'know...being an uncle and all that..."  
"Well thanks bro..."  
"Yeah...are you gonna have a niece or nephew?"  
"A niece!"  
" I have to go,I need my rest..."  
"Ok bye bro..."  
"Bye..."Boop goes the phone and I get some rest too.  
I think it's like nine in the morning and I got up.I rubbed my eyes and saw my Mom and Dad discussing about the bundle of joy to be."Hi dad."I said while looked at me and smiled."Hey..."Said Dad as Mom waved." you know how Videl's doing?"  
"Well,your brother said she's exhausted and she wants it out of there..."Mom exclaimed.I nodded and yawned again.  
This was only day ...it's taking long do we have to be here?I just want to go home and relax on the sofa and randomly eat some potato chips while watching my favorite movie,Wreak It ,I guess I can't because I have to stay here ?...  
It was day three of my thing I did was got up and walked around to get my butt un-numb.I saw my Mom at the coffee machine,so I went over there to talk.  
"Hey Mom!Good morning!"I said as I set my elbow on the counter."Oh!Hello sweetie!"She kissed me on the forehead and I smiled."I was just gonna head back..."  
"Oh!We can head back!"Mom nodded and we got to our destination then sat down next to each other."So...Three days at the hospital..."Mom said while drinking down coffee."Yup...I'm sure that Videl wants to hurry this up too..."Mom nodded in agreement and set the coffee mug down on the heard some doctors coming from the room that Videl was and Mom looked at each other and went to the door to eavesdrop.  
(A/N:Third person view)"Alright ,just one more push..."Videl squeezed Gohan's hand so friggin hard it was almost squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw."Arrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh!"Videl screamed."I see the head!One more push!One more push!"Videl did what they said and then there was baby cries.  
(A/N:One person view)I turned to Mom."Mom!I hear a baby crying!"I was to busy waking up Dad."I 's why I'm trying to wake up your father."  
Dad finally woke up."Ahhh...what?..."He said drowsily."Goku!We heard some baby cries out of Videl's room!"Mom said as she was was wide awake now."REALLY?!"Mom nodded got up and went to the door."Oh!I hear it too!"Dad said as he came to me and Mom."See!What'd I tell ya'"Mom said.A doctor came out of the room."Are the three of you the rest of the Son family?"The doctor all nodded."Well,alright then,the three of you can come in."We all came in and saw Gohan smiling at the little bundle of joy in his looked up."Oh!Hey!"My brother whispered and beckoned us to come came in the room first and went to Gohan. He smiled and looked at Mom."Do you want to hold her?..."He was already tearing up and smiled and gave her to Mom.I saw Mom look at her and cried."She looks like...me..."Mom said came over there and looked at the baby and Mom."She...does..."He said. Gohan looked at me."Goten,do you want to see your new neice?..."I looked at him and had a little smile on my face."O-Ok..."I walked slowly towards my brother and mom and stood there awkwardly."Here Goten..."Mom said as she held out the baby.I nodded slowly and took her.I looked at her and quietly . .No had black short hair that almost looked like Videl's,but different,She had a cute button little nose,Though I wonder what color her eyes are,probably like her mother's,and everything else,just simply 's so beautiful,like her mother.I wish she could open her eyes,but she's sleeping,so I don't want to ,I raise my finger and put it on her cheek and started stroking it.I was just amazed about the size finger was bigger than her cheek and Mom says that when a baby puts their hands on your finger,It would be so small like your pinky finger,but smaller.I smiled at my smiled at me back then looked at Gohan and Videl."You two made a beautiful baby..."They looked at each other and blushed.I made a goofy .I looked at my dad beside me."Do you wanna hold her dad?"I say smiled real big and nodded.I gave her to him and he started to tear mom went to him and put her hand on his back then looked at the baby once again.I look at Gohan and Videl."So?What's her name?"They both looked at each other."What SHOULD we call her?"I heard Gohan say quietly. Videl put on her thinking face on."Hmmm..."She took Gohan's hand."Sweetie...I'm to tired to be doing this..."Videl said. Gohan bit his lip."Ok...you could rest then..."Videl raised an eyebrow."Uh-UH!Not until I find out my daughter's name!"Gohan nodded and looked at us."HOW ABOUT CHI-CHI JR.!"Gohan clenched his jaw. Videl quickly shook her head."How about something else!"Gohan said nervously."WAIT!WHERE'S THE BABY?!"Videl said .She's gonna be a overprotective parent.I just know all looked at my one with the baby."Oh!Hehe!Sorry!"Dad walked to Videl and gave her the baby."Thank you Goku!"She said, smiled and went to my mom.I went to my parents.I didn't want to be alone!Gohan smiled."What is it Gohan?"Videl questioned."I figured out a name."We turned to my brother."What is it?"My mom grabbed Videl's hand."Pan."Videl smiled big."I love it Gohan."They .Well,I like the baby's name,or PAN'S suits Pan.I love it."Oh Gohan!That's a beautiful name honey!"My mom said dad nodded."It suits her very thinking son!"Gohan smiled and kissed Pan's forehead.  
"Well,we should be leaving now!"My dad said after we got Pan out of the nursery. Videl yawned."Yeah.I need a big nap!" Gohan smiled at her and kissed her forehead.I look at my new niece in a little carrier.I bet I'm going to be uncle.I just know all grabbed on to my dad and he instant-transmissioned that the story of my nieces birth.

*THE END*


End file.
